Chemistry
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Piper Ramsey has been in a very happy relationship with John Cena for a year. When Jeff Hardy comes back at WrestleMania there's an attraction between he and Piper.
1. Chapter 1

Piper Ramsey was a beautiful twenty-eight year old. She was 5'5. She had long light brown hair down to middle of her back, light brown eyes and light white skin. She'd been in the WWE for ten years. She'd dropped out of high school at the age of fourteen to begin training. Her in-ring name was Sky Mason. Her in-ring style was similar to Lita's. For the last year she'd been in a very happy and loving relationship with John Cena. They were in bed asleep. The alarm clock started going off.

"John, turn that off." She said tiredly.

"Ok." He reached over and shut it off.

She got up. She was looking for her clothes that were scattered all over the floor. "Baby what did you do with my bra?"

"Look under the bed." He said sitting up.

She looked. "Yep here it is." After collecting all of her clothes she went to the bathroom and changed.

When she came out John was getting out of bed.

"I have to go." She said going up to him.

"Wait." Stay and shower with me."

"I'd love to do that but I can't be late." "I have that radio show and a hundred different things to do today." "You know how busy WrestleMania week is, especially today, the day of WrestleMania."

"Yeah." "Come here." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Have a good day."

"You to."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She left.

Piper was at the radio station. They'd just came back from a commercial break.

"And we're back with WWE Women's Superstar Sky Mason." The host said. "Sky with so many of your fellow woman wrestlers appearing in movies and other things, do you ever get the urge to do that?"

"Absolutely not." "I respect the men and women in our business who want to go in that direction, including my boyfriend but it's not for me." "I don't want to be a movie star, I don't want to be a reality TV star." "I just wanna wrestle, plain and simple."

"Have you ever gotten offers to do movies?"

"I've been sent several scripts, I've even been asked to be on Total Divas." "To which I replied very quickly, no."

"Some people could see that as a stand-offish attitude."

"They could but it's not like that." "I'm in front of a camera ninety percent of the time." "I absolutely love it I'll give you a show every time." "If I see you out in public I'll sign an autograph, take a picture with you but my time at home is my time." "Especially my time with my boyfriend, I value that."

"Your boyfriend is John Cena."

"Yes."

"Is he ready for WrestleMania?"

"Yes." "He has a big match with The Undertaker tonight."

"You have a big match as well."

"Yes, I'll be taking on Alexa Bliss, Naomi, Natalya and Carmella for the Smackdown Women's Championship."

"Well good luck to you."

"Thank you."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Piper already had her match. She lost. John had just had his. He won. Piper was is John's locker room with him watching the rest of the show. It was just announced that The Uso's had to defend the Smackdown Tag Team titles against mystery opponents. They were already out to the ring. Everyone went nuts when The Hardy Boyz music came on.

"Wow." "Whoa." Piper and John said at the same time.

"Did you know they were coming back?" Piper asked.

"No."

Matt and Jeff won the match.

After the match Piper went to catering to get a drink. She saw Jeff standing there. His back was to her. He turned around.

"Hi Jeff." She said. "You probably don't remember me." "I'm-

"Piper." He said. "Come here." They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"It has." "Welcome back." "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How's Beth?"

"She left me six years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "I like being single." "So you and John Cena huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know you'd never know you've been here ten years looking at you."

"Yeah right."

"Really."

"Thanks." She grabbed a pop. "See you around."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She walked away.

 _Flashback_

 _Eighteen year old Piper was in a parking structure trying to put her bag in her trunk._

" _Here." Jeff said helping her lift it in._

" _Thanks."_

" _No problem." "You did a great job tonight."_

" _You saw my match?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Thanks." Jeff's cell phone started to ring. "Beth?"_

" _Probably." "Hello?" He said as he answered the phone. "Hi baby." He waved bye to Piper and walked away._

" **Why can't he be single?" She thought. "He's so sexy."**

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same night Piper and John went back to his room. They were drinking champagne sitting in the living room.

"Tonight was great." "You did great." Piper said.

"You did great to."

"I lost."

"You still did great."

"Well, I do get the best consolation prize."

"Which is?"

She kissed him. "I get to have sex with John Cena." She said smiling.

"There is that." They kissed. "Come on." They went into the bedroom. John got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. They kissed. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. She moaned as she felt his hands under her shirt. She sat up so he could take off her shirt. He took it off and her bra. She took off his shirt. He slowly planted kisses down her body. "John." She moaned as he kissed and licked her acrossed her stomach. He took off her jeans and slowly pulled down her panties. He came back up to her. They kissed. "No fair baby." She said. "I'm the only one who's naked." She rolled him on his back and started kissing him down his body. She licked his abs. "Are you gonna miss me John?" She asked. As she was undoing his jeans. "Yes." He said. "How much?" She took off his boxers. "So much." "Ooohhh." He moaned as he felt her mouth between his legs. "Piper." She went faster. "Oh my god, Piper." "Hmmmmm, baby, c- come here." She came back up to him and slid into him and moved slowly. "Ohhhh, John. She moaned. "Piper." He groaned. He squeezed her ass and slapped it. "Yes." She moaned. She bent down. They kissed. He rolled her on her back and slipped inside her. He moved slowly. They kissed. "I love you so much." He said breathlessly. "I love you too, ohhhh." She moaned. He went faster. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Oh my god, ohhhh, John." They kissed. "Ohhhh, mmmmm, yes, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Piper." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest.

"I love you." She said.

"Say that again."

She looked at him. "I love you."

The next morning John woke Piper up. She sat up.

"I've gotta go." He said.

"Ok." She said sadly.

"Aw, baby." "I'll be done filming the movie before you know it."

"I know but I'm not gonna get to see you for three months."

"I'll call and text you every day."

"I know." They kissed.

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too John."

"Bye."

"Bye." He picked up his bags and left.

The next night Piper was at an arena in Mississippi. They had about an hour before the show started. Piper was hanging out in catering.

"Hey." Jeff said coming up to her.

"Hi." "I saw you and Matt have your first title defense tonight."

"We're supposed to lose them."

"Already?"

"Our title win was just to get us back in the door." "Next week during the Superstar Shakeup Matt's going over to Raw and I'm staying here."

"I'm pretty sure I'm staying."

"I noticed John's not on the schedule tonight." "Is he ok?"

"He's fine." "He's filming a movie." "He'll be gone for three months."

"That has to be a drag for you."

"It sucks but I know how important John's acting career is to him."

"I never got the whole acting thing."

"Me either."

"I should go get changed."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Jeff got a message that Shane Mcmahon wanted to see him. He went to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Shane said from the other side of the door. He went in. "Hey Jeff." "Sit down." He sat down. "How would you feel about working with Piper Ramsey?"

"I'm onboard."

"Great." "I've just talked to her." "She's onboard as well." "You'll be part of a mixed tag team slash manager role." "When you have singles matches she'll accompany you to the ring." "You start next week." "You can go." He left.

 _Flashback_

 _It was ten years ago. Matt and Jeff were getting drunk. They were talking._

 _"Have you ever wanted to sleep with anybody we work with?" Matt asked._

 _"Dude I'm with Beth, I love her."_

 _"I know but if you weren't ."_

 _"There is someone."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Piper Ramsey."_

 _"She's a little young isn't she?"_

 _"A little but she's so cute." "I think she likes me." "If circumstances were different, who knows."_

 _End Of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was starting her storyline with Jeff tonight. She was in her hotel room getting ready for the day. She got a text. It read.

I know you'll do great when you start your storyline tonight. I love you and miss you. – John

She smiled.

Twenty minutes later Piper was on the phone talking to her sister Penny. She was four years older then Piper.

"So you get to start your storyline with your Charismatic Enigma dreamboat tonight huh?" Penny said jokingly.

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

"You did used to have it bad for him then."

"That was years ago." "I was a kid."

"I'm sure you guys will have fun." "Has John called you?"

"He text me." "I miss him."

"I know you do."

Later that day Piper went to the arena. She got there early and asked Jeff to get there earlier. They were in the ring by themselves.

"What do you need my help with?" He asked.

"I want you to teach me how to do the Swanton Bomb."

"You wanna learn the Swanton."

"Yeah." "You know I love to fly just like you." "We can do dueling Swantons it'll be awesome."

"Ok." "Let me go get a blue mat though." "If you hit a Swanton with no one there to land on it hurts like a son of a bitch, believe me."

He went and got a blue mat. They went through it about thirty times just to make sure she had it. She was a natural at the Swanton. They were just getting out of the ring.

"You're really good at the Swanton." Jeff said.

"Thanks."

"You might even be better then me." He said smiling.

"Oh stop."

Later that night it was time for Piper's segment. Piper was in the back in catering. James Ellsworth and Carmella were walking down the hall.

"Make way." "Make way." "For the Princess Of Staten Island." James said. They went over to where Piper was. "Excuse me Sky." "This spot is reserved for relevant talent like Carmella." "Not washed up has-beens with you, duh."

"I mean when's the last time you even won anything?" Carmella said looking at Piper. "You've been here ten years and haven't even won one championship."

"You know what Carmella." Piper said. "I could take both of you on myself but since a man and woman can't compete against each other, how about I find a partner and we have ourselves a mixed tag match."

"If you can find a partner you're on."

A half hour later it was time for the match. James and Carmella went out first. Piper came out. She went halfway down the ramp and pointed back to the stage entrance. The crowd went nuts when Jeff Hardy's music came on. It started off as Piper and Carmella but Carmella quickly tagged James so that meant Jeff had to come in. Jeff came in. James tried to whip him off the ropes but Jeff countered hit Flying Forearm Smash then another. Then an Inverted Atomic Drop followed by Jeff's feet to James stomach and a dropkick to the face. He set James up for the Twist Of Fate but James was able to counter and tag in Carmella. Piper came in and ran at Carmella full speed at Carmella hitting her with a Hurricanrana and another. Carmella backed up into the corner. Piper hit her with a running clothesline, knocking her down to a seated position in the corner. She backed up and went for a running dropkick but James pulled Carmella out of the way from the outside. Suddenly Jeff hit James with a running clothesline on the outside, using the barricade as a jumping off point. That distracted Carmella long enough for Piper to climb to the top and hit a Diving Cross Body on her. Piper and Jeff picked up Carmella and James and tossed them back in the ring. Jeff made sure to go the opposite side with James. He and Piper both went up to the top rope and did the hand signal for the Swanton. Then they both hit it at the same time. Piper got the three count. She and Jeff hugged and raised each other's hands in the middle of the ring. A few of the fans were yelling for them to kiss.

After the show Jeff was walking Piper back to her room. His was on the same floor.

"That was an awesome show tonight." Piper said.

"We make a great team."

"Thanks so much for teaching me the Swanton."

"You're welcome."

"Did you hear the crowd's reaction when we both hit it?"

"Yeah." "It was wild." They stopped in front of her door. "If the rest of our storyline is anything like the start tonight, it's gonna be a hell of a time."

"Yeah." Her cell phone started to ring. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She went inside and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Honey, I miss you so much."

"I miss you to."

"Did you see my match?"

"Yes." "Baby you shouldn't be doing the Swanton."

"Why?" "Don't you think it looked cool?"

"It did but it's dangerous."

"John, I do high risk moves all the time."

"I know but that's different."

"Jeff does it."

"Jeff's nuts." He said jokingly. Piper laughed. "You guys are a big hit." "Skeff is trending on Twitter."

"Skeff?" "What the hell is Skeff?"

"Sky and Jeff." "Skeff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

She could tell he was a little irritated. "Baby, are you jealous?"

"I'd just like to be the one spending all this time with you." "That's all."

"That's what I want to." "You have no competition when it comes to me John." "I love you."

"I know." "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Piper and Jeff were on fire in the WWE. People loved them together. They could tell the fans wanted them to be a couple. WWE was even making them travel together now to capitalize on their ever growing popularity. Everywhere they went there were Skeff signs inside and outside the arena. Everyone was at the arena. Piper and Jeff got called into Shane's office.

"How would you two feel about going romantic with your storyline?" Shane asked.

"Well we can't say we both didn't see it coming." Jeff said.

"Yeah we knew it." Piper said. "I need to talk to John first." "I'm sure it won't be a problem but I can't just agree to it without talking to him first."

"I understand." Shane said.

"I'll have an answer for you by tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Just out of curiosity, when would we make the switch?" Jeff said.

"In three weeks at the Pay-Per-View." Shane said.

Later that night Piper went down to the ring with Jeff. Jeff had a match against Kevin Owens for the United States Championship. Kevin went for the Pump Up Powerbomb but Jeff was able to leapfrog over him. He hit the Twist Of Fate and went to the top for the Swanton. He landed it and got the three count. He and Piper celebrated in the ring together.

Piper and Jeff were driving back to the hotel. Jeff was driving.

"I've won a lot of titles but every time I win one it's a rush."

"I'll bet."

"You'll get your time to."

"I doubt it but that's ok." "I have fun just wrestling."

"You think John will have a problem with the way they want to take our storyline?"

"No."

"A lot of people don't even know you're a couple do they?"

"Just a handful of people know." "It's nobody's business but ours." "It's not a secret or anything." "If we're asked about it we do acknowledge it but that's as far as it goes." "We don't do dozens on Twitter posts about it or take thousands of Instagram photos with each other." "We know we love each other and that's all that matters." "I really miss him at times like now."

"I used to get the same way with Beth."

"What happened with you guys?"

"Have you heard of the "Sting Incident"?

"The thing where you went to the ring high on pills years ago?"

"Yeah." "After that Beth told me she couldn't take it anymore and she left me." "Something good did come out of it though." "I checked into a treatment program and I've been clean ever since."

"That's great."

When Piper got back to her room she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"I wasn't able to catch the show tonight." "Did Jeff win?"

"Yeah." "I have to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"Management wants me and Jeff to be a couple."

"A couple?"

"Yeah, would you be ok with that?"

"Sure."

She could tell he wasn't a hundred percent behind the idea. "Are you sure?" "I can say no." "It's not a big deal."

"I'm sure." "It's business, it's not personal." "I'm fine with it."

"Ok." "How was your day onset?"

"Good."

The next day was Piper's twenty-ninth birthday. She was in bed asleep. She woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" John started singing happy birthday to her. She smiled. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome."

"I won't get what I want for my birthday though."

"You." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

Later that night Piper was at a house show. When she went into the Women's Locker Room to change there were three dozen roses addressed to Piper from John.

When the night was over Jeff helped Piper carry them out to the car.

"Why did John send you all these flowers?" He asked. "Is it your anniversary or something?"

"It's my birthday."

"Your birthday." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't cross my mind."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Piper had been back in her room for a half hour. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. Jeff was standing there holding a plastic bag of stuff.

"Surprise party." He said.

"Come in." He went in. "What's in the bag?"

"An ice cream cake and beer."

They ate about half the cake. They were drinking the beers.

"I can't believe I'm twenty-nine." Piper said. "I think that's how old you were when I met you."

"It was."

"Wanna hear something stupid?" "Don't laugh to hard."

"I won't laugh."

"When I first started here, I had a big crush on you."

"That's not stupid." "I kind of knew all along." "I was flattered."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I mean I know I didn't stand a chance but I thought you were cute."

"I thought you were cute to." "I would've went out with you back then if I could've."

"Wow." She said surprised.

"You were gorgeous." "I think we would've had a lot of fun together." Piper could feel her face getting hot. "You're blushing." He said smiling.

"Well I should get to bed."

"Yeah me to." He got up and started going for the door. He turned around. "We have the worst timing in the world."

"What?"

"Well back then I was with Beth and unavailable." "Now you're with John and unavailable." "Hypothetically Piper, if you weren't with John-

"I am with John." She said interrupting him. "So we'll never know."

"I guess we won't." He left.

* * *

 **Should I continue this story?**


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. Piper was trying to put her bags in the trunk. She was having trouble getting one of them in.

"I got you." Jeff said. He lifted it in.

"I can lift women over my head but I can't lift a bag into a trunk."

"That's what you need me for."

Piper laughed. "Which one of us is driving?"

"Give me the keys."

"Here you go." She said taking the keys out of her purse.

They had to drive four hours to the next city in Texas. They been driving for about a half hour.

"Piper I'm curious." Jeff said. "You and John." "How did that start?"

"Well…

 _Flashback_

 _A little over a year ago._

 _Piper was walking through the hotel parking lot to get to her car. She was leaving for the arena. When she got to her car she saw that she had a flat tire._

" _Oh shit." She said._

 _John was loading up his car. It was three cars down from Piper's. He went over to her. "Car trouble?"_

" _I have a flat tire."_

" _I can give you a ride."_

" _Really?" "Thanks."_

" _No problem." "Here." "I got your bags."_

 _When they got to the arena and parked Piper took twenty dollars out of her purse and handed it to John._

" _Here." She said._

" _What's this for?"_

" _The ride."_

" _Oh, so I'm just your ride hooker." He said jokingly. "I'll have you know I am very classy." "I'm not some cheap slut." Piper laughed. "Seriously, I don't want your money."_

" _Ok."_

 _After the show they were driving back to the hotel._

" _Piper, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked._

" _No."_

" _Would you like to go get something to eat?"_

" _John, are you asking me out?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I would love to."_

 _After they went to eat John walked Piper back to her room. They were standing outside the door._

" _I really had fun." Piper said._

" _Me to."_

" _You know I'm actually glad I got that flat tire now."_

" _So am I." "How about dinner tomorrow night?" "I know this real nice restaurant in New York City."_

" _Ok." He kissed her. She kissed him back._

" _Goodnight."_

" _Goodnight."_

 _End Of Flashback_

"We've been together since that night." Piper said

An hour later a song came on in the car. Piper started to sing.

"You have a beautiful voice Piper." Jeff said.

"Thanks I've always wanted to sing professionally."

"Why don't you?"

"Well it's hard when I'm already famous for something else." "If I make it in the music business, I don't want it to be because I work for the WWE." "I don't want it to be because people know me as Sky Mason or John Cena's girlfriend." "I want it to be because people think I have a good voice." "It's complicated to because I don't want something where I have to tour a hundred cities in a year." "It would be nice to have an album out but I don't want it to take away from wrestling."

"You know, I've recorded a few albums."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I have a built-in recording studio in my house." "If you want I could let you use it."

"You would do that?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." "I don't suppose you know anyone who knows how to play the guitar."

"I can."

"You can?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be willing to teach me?" "I'll pay you a hundred dollars a lesson."

"You don't have to pay me." "Do you know anything about a guitar?"

"I know where all the chords are."

"Do you have a guitar?"

"I had one when I was younger." "I had to sell it to help pay for wrestling school."

"I have my guitar with me." "If you want we can get started after the show tonight."

"Ok."

Piper and Jeff were at the arena. It was about an hour before the show had to start. They were hanging out in catering. Jeff looked up and saw someone behind Piper he wasn't expecting. Piper felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around. Her jaw dropped when she saw John.

"Hi honey." He said smiling.

"John." She said happily. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"A prop for a scene we needed wasn't there today and won't be there still tomorrow afternoon sometime." "So with my night off I decided to fly here and spend time with you."

"So you have to leave in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go to my locker room." Jeff said.

"You don't have to go." Piper said.

"It's ok." "I'll see you out there."

Piper rode back to the hotel with Jeff.

"Can we start my guitar lessons tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure."

Jeff went right to the lobby bar and ordered a beer.

" _Great John's here." "I wonder what him and Piper are doing right now."_ He thought sarcastically.

Piper and John were in her bedroom. Their shirts were off. She was in her bra. He was on top of her. Her arms were around his back. They were kissing.

"I missed you so much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you to." He started slowly kissing her acrossed her neck. "Oh John." She moaned.

"I missed that to." She felt him reach behind her and undo her bra. He pulled it off of her. She moaned when he squeezed her breasts. They kissed.

"Baby, ohhhh." "We have to stop." "We don't have anything." "Since you haven't been here I haven't been taking my pill."

He reached behind him into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom. "I came prepared."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed. Piper and Jeff were making their switch in the storyline on Sunday. It was Tuesday. Piper was at her home in Pittsburgh where Smackdown was tonight. She had a very nice sized house. The living room was huge. The floors were all hardwood. There was a huge fireplace, a downstairs bathroom and office. The kitchen was almost as big as the living room. The cabinets were made of oak. The countertops were black granite. All of the appliances were stainless steel. Outside there was a pool/ hot tub combo. Upstairs there were four guest bedrooms, a master bath and a master bedroom. There was a knock at her door. Jeff was coming over to give Piper a guitar lesson. They'd been working on it for the last two weeks. She answered the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Come in." He went in.

They sat down on the couch.

"This is a nice house." Jeff said.

"Thanks." "I finally got my own guitar." She pulled a dark blue guitar from the side of the couch. "See?"

"Nice." "Ready for your lesson?"

"Yes."

Later that night. Hayden and Jeff were at the arena. They were getting ready for their segment. Piper was in the back getting tied to a chair. It was to set things up for Sunday. She was in her ring gear.

"See you in a few minutes." Jeff said.

"Ok."

Jeff was out in the ring having a match with Dolph Ziggler. Piper wasn't with him because she'd just had a match. Jeff was going up for the Swanton. His opponent for the pay-per-view Baron Corbin popped up on the titantron.

"Jeff." Baron said. "Hey Jeff." Jeff looked up at the titantron. "I know you said you're not afraid of me... He opened a door and went in. Piper was tied to the chair. "Your girlfriend sure looks afraid of me."

"Jeff." "Jeff help me." Piper said. Jeff left the ring and ran to the back.

When it came back from commercial it showed Jeff looking for Piper.

"Sky?" He said. He opened a door. She wasn't there. "Sky?" He opened another door. She was there. "Sky are you ok?"

"Yeah." He un-tied her. She hugged him.

"It's ok Sky, I'm here." "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

After the show Piper and Jeff were walking through the parking lot.

"That was fun tonight." She said .

"You did a good job."

"So did you." "Are you in a rush to go back to the hotel?"

"No." "Wanna meet my sister?"

"Sure."

Piper took Jeff to a karaoke bar where Penny was the bartender. They went up to the bar.

"Piper." Penny said.

"Jeff this is my sister Penny." "Penny this is Jeff." Piper said.

"Yeah I know who Jeff is." Penny said smiling. "It's nice to meet you." "Piper used to talk about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you to." Jeff said.

"Piper, the usual?" Penny asked.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Jeff?"

"Beer."

They got their drinks.

"I'm gonna go sing." Piper said to Jeff.

"I'm coming with you."

Every time Piper was at that bar she would sing a song to John, it was their song. It was called "Keep On Lovin' You" by REO Speedwagon. The times John wasn't there she would sing it anyway and dedicate it to him. Piper took the microphone.

"I'd like to dedicate this first song to my love, my boyfriend John." She said. "This is our song." "I love you baby."

As the night went on Piper and Jeff kept drinking. They even sang a couple songs together. They were singing one together right now. The owner of the bar went up to Penny.

"Do you see what I see between your sister and that guy?" He asked.

"You mean the massive amount of sexual tension between them?" "Yeah I see it." "It's trouble."

The next day John was taking a lunch break. He was checking his Twitter. He saw Piper was tagged in a video by a fan. It had #Skeff at the end of it. John played the video. Piper was singing their song but it was right in the middle. The camera went to Jeff. He was singing along so it looked like she was singing to Jeff. John was mad. He shared it on her page with the caption "What the hell."

Piper had just checked into her hotel in Georgia. Her phone had been off from the flight. When she turned it on she saw she had a voicemail from John. She played it back.

"Call me back when you get this." He said. He sounded irritated.

She dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." "Sorry my phone was off." "What's up?"

"Why were you singing our song to Jeff last night?"

"What?" "I did sing that song last night but I dedicated it to you."

"It sure looked like you were singing to him to me." "I saw the video."

"What video?"

"Someone posted it on Twitter last night with the hashtag Skeff." "Is there something going on with you two?"

"What?" "No." "I can't believe you would even think that." "This shows me you don't trust me." "I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Fine."

"Fine." They hung up. "Jerk."

Two days had passed. Piper and John still weren't talking to each other. Piper didn't tell Jeff about the fight. She'd just went into Jeff's locker room.

"I got your text." She said

"We need to practice."

"What?"

"Well our big smooch is in two days and we should practice so it doesn't look awkward."

"You're right."

"Ok come here." He went to kiss her. She started laughing

"I'm sorry."

"Just go back to the time you thought I was cute." He pressed his lips to hers. At first it was just a normal kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed for another twenty seconds. When it broke they looked at each other.

"Wow." She said. "Um, I mean that's enough practice." "I gotta go." She left.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Piper was at hotel on her laptop. She was checking some things out. Suddenly her Skype ring came on. It was John. She pressed the button to connect.

"What?" She said irritated.

"You're seriously still mad at me?" He said surprised.

"That's the first thing you say to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about." "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"Oh, so I'm a jerk."

"You're acting like a jerk." "I would never sing our song to anybody else." "You should know that." "Instead you go by a video that was shot by someone who was clearly a fan." "I can't help what a fan posts on the Internet."

"Why did you even take him there in the first place?"

"You are unbelievable." "I went out with a friend for a drink after work."

"To the bar Penny works at."

"Yeah I wanted to introduce him to Penny." "So?"

"So why did you want to introduce him to Penny?"

"Jesus Christ John, what is wrong with you?" "Yes I introduced him Penny." "I have the feeling if he was a woman we be having this conversation."

"I have to go."

"Me to." They hung up.

Later that night Jeff was giving Piper her guitar lesson. She kept messing up.

"Damn it!" She yelled. She put the guitar down.

"Piper are you ok?" Jeff asked concerned.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"John and I are fighting."

"About what?"

"Well, you."

"Me?" "What did I do?"

"Nothing." "He's just being a jerk." She told him the whole story.

"He got pissed off over a fan's video?"

"Yeah."

"Why was he so pissed you wanted me to meet your sister?"

"I don't know." "When I took him to meet Penny, later that night was the first time we…

"Oh." "What does that have do with us though?"

"No idea." "I think he's jealous of you but that doesn't give him the right to act like that." "It's just so damn frustrating." "I hate it when we fight." She said holding back tears. She started to cry.

"Hey." He hugged her. "Piper don't cry." "It's ok."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him. "I'm making a fool out of myself."

"No." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. They both got really quiet. Suddenly Jeff's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" He said answering it. "Hey Matt."

The next night Piper and Jeff were at the arena. They were getting ready to go out for his match.

"You ready for this?" Jeff asked.

"Yep." "Let's do it."

The match was going on. It had been a brutal back and forth battle. Baron went for the End Of Days. Jeff countered hit and Twist Of Fate, then went up to the top hit the Swanton and got the three. Piper went into the ring and celebrated with Jeff. They looked at each other and kissed. The crowd cheered and started chanting. "Yes!" "Yes!" "Yes!"

Piper had been back at her hotel for about a half hour. There was a knock at her door. She answered it.

"Jeff hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in.

They sat on the couch.

"We haven't really had time to talk today because we've been busy." "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh you mean because of yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be ok."

"Good." "I was worried about you."

"I appreciate your concern." "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." They ended up falling asleep.

* * *

 **Ok I'm trying to decide whether John should apologize to Piper in person or over the phone. I'm thinking phone because while Piper and John do make up, it allows Piper and Jeff to grow closer in John's absence. Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jeff woke up. He was on one end of the couch and Piper was on the other. He sat up.

"Piper." He said softly. "Piper, wake up."

She opened her eyes and sat up. "We must've fallen asleep."

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go shower and pack."

"Ok I'll see you later."

"Bye." He got up and left.

Piper showered and started packing. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"I'm sorry Piper." "I wasn't acting like a jerk, I am a jerk." John said.

"That's a start." "Tell me what's wrong." "Why have you been acting this way?"

"I guess I'm jealous." "I should've just talked to you instead of jumping to conclusions about that video." "I know you would never sing our song to anyone else." "I miss you and I wish I could spend time with you like Jeff gets to." "I know nothing's going on with you and Jeff." "Of course I trust you, I trust you completely." "I was being an ass." "I'm sorry." "I love you baby." "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." "I love you too." "Nothing will ever go on with me and Jeff."

"I know."

"Screw Skeff. "I like Jiper much better."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yes." "Even though I hate that name combining thing." "I wish I could kiss you right now.'

"Is that all you wanna do to me?"

"John, stop." She said smiling.

"If I was there you wouldn't be saying that."

She laughed. "Honey."

"I want to make up for being a jerk in your hot tub." "Remember how much fun we had last time?"

"Yes I do." "It was our anniversary." "I'd love to keep talking to you but I have to finish packing for my flight."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next night Piper was in Wisconsin for Smackdown. Piper had just came from Shane Mcmahon's office. She went to Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door .

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hey."

"Hi." She said happily.

"Someone's in a good mood."

"I just came from Shane's office." "After we do our backstage segment and I go out with you for your match, I have a match with Charlotte." "If I win I get to take on Naomi for the Smackdown Women's Championship."

"Alright."

The show was going on. Piper went into Jeff's locker room.

"Hey Jeff." She said.

"Hi Sky." "I just wanna tell you how happy I am we're together."

"Me to." They kissed.

"I have something to give you." He took out a necklace like the one he wears with his symbol on it. "Will you wear this?"

"I would love to."

Piper's match was going on. It'd been going back and forth. Charlotte was working on Piper's leg. She was going for the Figure-Eight Piper countered by kicking Charlotte into the turnbuckle. She got up and kicked Charlotte in the stomach and set her up for her finisher. A falling Powerbomb Piper called Skybomb. She hit it and decided to go up to the top rope for her second finisher. A Corkscrew Moonsalt she called Fly Sky. She got the three count.

Jeff was waiting for her when she went to the back.

"Water?" He said handing it to her.

"Yes thank you."

"That was a hell of a match." "You're gonna get it this time."

The next night Piper showed up to Jeff's room for a guitar lesson.

"Do you wanna order a pizza?" Jeff asked. "I'm starving."

"Sounds good."

After they ate they got on with the lesson. They were sitting on the couch.

"Why can't I get this right?" Piper said frustrated.

"The chords are A-C-E not A-C-D."

"I'm playing A-C-E."

"No you're not." He scooted closer to her. "To play the E chord you have to move your hand here." He moved her hand to where it needed to be. "Play it now." She did. It was the right note.

"I guess you were right." "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled. She smiled back. Slowly he came closer to her lips. Pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back. It was slow. She moaned against his lips when she felt his palm on her cheek. After a few more seconds she broke it.

"Oh my god." She said in disbelief. She stood up. So did Jeff. "What am I doing?" "I can't do this." I love John."

"Piper."

"I have to go Jeff." She picked up her guitar and headed for the door.

"Piper please wait." She left. _"I don't want you to be with John." "I want you to be with me."_ He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Piper called Penny.

"Hello?" Penny said.

"Penny I've done something terrible." Piper said.

"Does it have to do with Jeff?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Penny, we kissed last night."

"I knew it." "I knew it." "I knew something like that would happen."

"Penny, what did I do?" "How can I do that to John?" She started to cry a little.

"Piper it's alright."

"No it's not." "I kissed another man."

"Did it mean anything to you?"

"No." "I love John."

"Are you sure?" "It's ok to be confused Piper."

"No." "I love John."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell Jeff that that can never happen again." "I'm sure he'll understand."

Back his room Jeff called Matt.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Matt, man, I don't know what to do." Jeff said.

"Slow down Jeff." "What's going on?"

"I kissed Piper last night."

"Jeff don't do this." "Listen to me." "You have to stop it." "Whatever this is with her you have to stop now." "Before it gets out of control."

"I don't know if I can Matt." "Piper, she's everything." "She's beautiful and funny and smart, we have a lot in common." "Whenever I'm with her, I just feel this chemistry, I don't know I can't explain it." "I've had relationships since Beth but this is the first time since her that I've felt something like this."

"Jeff, stop it." "I don't know if you remember but she's got a boyfriend who she loves and that loves her." "I know you feel strongly but the fact is you're not in a relationship with Piper, you're not."

"I want to be." "I want to be really bad." "I can treat her better then John does."

"Have you told Piper any of this?"

"No."

"What do you think's gonna happen if you do?" "I know what you want to happen but what do you think will really happened?"

"She'd probably tell me that she loves John and is with him." "She might even tell me to stop talking to her."

"You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"No matter how much you want to you can't pursue this Jeff." "Remember how blindsided and devastated I was when I found out about Amy and Adam?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to put yourself or them through that." "Believe me." "I'm begging you Jeff, listen to me on this."

Two hours later Piper and Jeff were coming back from a joint autograph signing. They hadn't said anything to each other on the way the there. They'd just pulled into a parking space. Jeff went to get out of the car.

"Jeff." Piper said.

"Yeah?"

"About last night-

"I'm sorry." He said interrupting her. "That kiss was out of line."

"I'm sorry to." "It can't happen again."

"I know."

"Still friends?"

"Yeah, still friends."

Later that night they were at a house show. Jeff had went out for his match. Piper wasn't with him because her match was right after his. During the match Jeff landed the wrong way and tweaked his knee. He was able to finish the match. By the time Piper found out what happened it was time for her match. She fought Becky Lynch and won. As soon as she was done she hurried back to the training room. Jeff was sitting on a bed alone.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine." "It's just hyperextended." "I'll be fine in two weeks, so I'll be back in time for your big match."

"I was worried." "You scared the hell of me." She hugged him. "Don't do that again."

"I won't." They looked at each other. "I'm ok Piper." He started drifting closer to her lips. She closed her eyes. Suddenly the door started to open. Piper quickly moved to the other side of the room.

Two weeks later it was time for Backlash. Jeff was coming back tonight. He didn't have a match but he was part of the Kickoff panel. Everyone was at the arena. Jeff found Piper.

"Hey, how's the knee?" She asked.

"Good as new." "Nervous."

"Yeah."

"Don't be." "You're gonna be so great." He hugged her. "I gotta run." "I'll be watching."

Piper had just changed into her ring gear. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Honey." She said happily.

"Nervous."

"Yes." "I wish you were here."

"I know." "I wanna be there to." "You'll do great tonight." "No matter what happens, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Piper's match was going on. They'd been fighting for fifteen minutes throwing everything they could think of at each other. Naomi went for the Rearview and missed. Piper hit her with the DDT. She'd already tried both of her finishers and they hadn't worked. She decided to try something different. She went out to the apron and up to the top rope. She threw up Jeff's hand signal hit the Swanton and got the three count. She was so happy she'd finally won a championship in WWE. She dropped to her knees held the title up and started to cry tears of joy.

Piper was on cloud nine. She'd showered and just changed back into her street clothes. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said happily.

"Congratulations baby." John said.

"Thanks." "Now I really wish you were here." "I wanna celebrate with you."

"When I come back next moth we'll go out for a big celebration dinner." "I promise." "I'm proud of you."

"I never thought it would happened."

"I love you Piper."

"I love you too John."

Piper had been back at her hotel room for fifteen minutes. There was a knock at her door. She answered it. Jeff was standing there with a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses.

"Hey champ." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. They hugged. He went in.

They sat on the couch.

"This calls for a toast." He said as he opened the champagne bottle. The cork popped. He poured two glasses of champagne and handed Piper her glass. They held them up. "A toast to the new Smackdown Women's Champion."

"I'll drink to that." They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip.

An hour later half of the champagne was gone. They were both buzzed. They were sitting there talking.

"I could just jump and down." She said. "I'm so happy.

"You deserve it." "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I really missed you while I was gone."

She stood up. "Well I should get to bed."

Jeff stood up. "Piper." He cupped her face in his hands.

"You shouldn't do that Jeff." She didn't move.

"Piper I- He kissed her. "Mmmmm." She moaned as she kissed him back. The months of built up passion took over. They couldn't enough of each other. They broke the kiss only for a second to take off each other's shirts. Their hands were all over each other. Jeff loved feeling her hands on his body and the taste of her lips. She felt him undo her bra. He pulled the straps down. "Ohhhh." She moaned against his lips as she felt him squeezing her breasts. He knelt down and started kissing the middle of chest. "Jeff." She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a few seconds he came back up to her. As they kissed again they took off each other's jeans. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch getting on top of her. "Piper." He groaned as he slipped inside of her. He started to move slowly. They kissed. "Oh Jeff." She moaned. "Piper, you're amazing you feel, amazing." As he continued to move he kissed her acrossed her neck. She put her back. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhhh, Jeff, oh my god." She moaned. "God Piper your hands, your body, your lips." They kissed. "Ohhhh, ohhhhh, mmmm, yes, ohhhh, Jeff." She moaned giving in. "Oh Piper." He groaned giving in.

She fell asleep in his arms. His eyes were closed.

"I love you Piper." He whispered.

* * *

 **To answer Hardygirl's question. I am thinking about bringing Nikki into the story briefly.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Piper woke up the next morning she carefully got out of Jeff's grip, put on her clothes from last night, put fresh clothes into a plastic bag, got her toothbrush and went out the door. She went to Carmella's room and knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Carmella, can I please use your shower?" "Mine doesn't have any hot water."

"Sure." "Come in." She went in.

"Thanks."

"Aren't those the same clothes you had on yesterday?"

"Yeah." "I fell asleep in them."

"You must've did something really fun last night."

"I hate a solo party with a bottle of champagne and I drank to much."

"I have aspirin if you're hungover."

"Thanks."

When Jeff woke up and saw Piper wasn't there he got dressed and left.

Piper came back about an hour and hesitantly opened the door.

"Jeff?" She said nervously. She knew he was there she was in for a weird tense talk. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't. She started packing her bags for Cleveland.

Later that night she was sitting at her hotel room in Cleveland when she got a text message. It read.

Guitar lesson? – Jeff

No Jeff. No more guitar lessons. From now on unless it's work related I don't want to talk to or see you. What happened last night was a mistake. Take my number out of your phone. Don't text me anymore. – Piper

The next night Jeff was at the arena. He hadn't seen or heard from Piper all day. She didn't even ride with him to the arena. She was supposed to be going down to the ring with him for a match. She had about seconds to spare. She came rushing up to the curtain with her title over her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I'm here aren't I?"

Jeff's music came on. He went out first and pointed to the curtain. Piper came out with a big smile on her face. They hugged and kissed. During Jeff's match Natalya came down and attacked Piper from behind. The distraction caused Jeff to lose.

Piper and Jeff were in the back. Piper was walking away from him.

"Piper." He said. "Piper stop."

"No."

The next day everyone had two days off. Piper was glad she got to go home and clear her head. She'd been home for a night. She hadn't told John about what happened with Jeff. She was sitting on her couch in sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was one of John's so it was huge on her. She had no make-up on and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She looked at the picture of her and John on the end table. She knew she had to tell him. She picked up her cell phone but there was a knock at her door, so she put it down and answered the door. She couldn't believe it when she saw Jeff.

"What are you doing here?" She asked frustrated. "Why aren't you in North Carolina?"

"We need to talk."

"Fine." "If I talk to you will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah."

"Come in." He went in. "Like I said Jeff, it was a mistake."

"No."

"Yes." "I love John." "John, got it?"

"I lo-

"No!" She shouted interrupting him. "No." "No you don't." "We've just been spending to much time together, so you think you feel something but you don't."

"Are we still talking about me?"

"Yes."

"I know you feel something to."

"It only happened because I was drunk?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about the night I hurt my knee?" "We were gonna kiss that night."

"No we weren't."

"Ok, what about that night we kissed?" "We were both sober." "I think you're scared." "You're scared because you love John but I know and so do you, that you have feelings for me."

"Jeff, what do you want from me?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?

"Tell me how you feel."

"Get out."

"Piper."

"Jeff I'm ser-mmmmm." She moaned as he kissed her. He kissed the side of her neck. "Stop." She moaned. She started to undo his belt and stopped. "No, what am I doing?" "Don't stop." He said as he kissed her. "I know you want this… He kissed her again. …just as much as I do." "Kiss me." She kissed him and pulled off his jeans. He took off her t-shirt and sweatpants leaving only her panties and picked her up like you a bride and started going up the stairs. "Where is your room?" He mumbled against her lips. "End of the hall." She said. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. She got a condom out of the nightstand. He took his shirt off and got on the bed. They kissed. He slowly kissed and licked her down her body. She moaned. He took off her panties. She moaned loudly when she felt his hand slip inside her. He moved it slowly. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He said. He went faster."Ohhhh." She moaned. "I want you." He said. She felt him take his hand out and replace it with his tongue. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, Jeff." She moaned. "Yes, ohhhh." He went faster. "Oh my god, ohhhh, mmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He went back to up to her. She rolled him over and slid into him. "Piper." He groaned. "Oh Jeff." She moaned. He squeezed her breasts. She bent down and kissed him. He rolled her over on her stomach and put her on her knees. He entered her from behind and started to move. "Piper." He groaned. "Jeff, ohhhh." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhh, my god, ohhh." She moaned. After a few more seconds he rolled her on her back and slipped inside her, moving fast. They kissed. "Oh god Piper." He groaned. "Yes, oh my god, Jeff, Jeff." She moaned. "I love it when you say my name like that." He said. "Ohhhh, god, oh Jeff, ohhhh." "Piper." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Piper, I love you." He said. She just looked at him. "It's ok, you don't have to say it back." He kissed her.

It been an hour since Jeff fell asleep. Piper couldn't sleep. She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her robe. Looking back at her was a lost, scared, confused woman who had no idea what to do.

 _Flashback_

 _Piper and John had just made love for the first time in her bed._

" _Wow." "That was amazing." She said._

" _Yes it was." He took his hand and lifted up her chin to look at him. "I love you Piper."_

" _I love you too John." They kissed. That was the first time they'd ever said that to each other._

 _The next morning Piper was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. John came in wearing only his boxers. He wrapped his arms around her waist._

" _Good morning." He said smiling._

" _Good morning." She said smiling back._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Here she stood in front of that very same mirror. She still meant what she said that day. She loved John. She could see his shaving cream and razors and tooth brush. In the shower was his shampoo and body wash. He had his own dresser drawer in her dresser in the bedroom. They'd built a life together. She was so overwhelmed she broke down crying.

After she calmed down she went back to bed. She snuggled up to Jeff. He put his arms around her.

" _I love you too Jeff." She thought. "What am I gonna do?"_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Piper woke up. Jeff's arms were around her. She went to get up. He tightened his grip.

"Not this time." He said.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He opened his eyes. "Promise you won't ditch me again?"

"I promise." He let her go. She came back a few minutes later laying on her side facing him. "See I'm back." They kissed.

"I could look into those beautiful eyes all day." Piper smiled. "Piper I'm gonna be very honest with you." "I want to be with you."

"I can't do that Jeff."

"I love you Piper." "I know you have feelings for me to."

"I do." "I have strong feelings." "Even though I do, I still love John." "I'm confused." "Please don't do this to me right now."

"Ok."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

After breakfast she walked him to the door. He was going to the hotel to get his things and go back to North Carolina.

"Can I call you later?" He asked.

"Yeah." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Piper asked Penny to come over.

"Penny I don't know what to do." "I'm in a lot of trouble." Piper said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sleeping with Jeff."

"You're sleeping with Jeff?" She said shocked.

"Yeah."

"When did that start?"

"Three days ago the first time, last night the second time."

"Last night?" "Here?"

"Yeah." "I was attracted to him for awhile before we slept together."

"I know."

"He told me he loved me."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing but, I love him."

"What about John?"

"I still love him."

"He doesn't know does he?"

"No." "Penny, I don't know what to do." She said starting to cry a little.

"You have to make a choice."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I love both Penny, I can't."

"I know Piper but how long can you do this to yourself?"

Three weeks had passed. Piper and Jeff had continued their affair. Piper was sitting in her hotel room alone watch "Late Night With Jimmy Fallon" John was on. They were talking about his movie.

"I'd like to switch gears for a minute." Jimmy said. He held up a picture of Piper. It was from the night she won the Smackdown Women's Championship. "Who is this woman?"

"That is Smackdown Women's Champion, Sky Mason."

"Jeff Hardy's girlfriend?"

"Well on the show she's Jeff Hardy's girlfriend but in real life, she's my girlfriend." "Isn't she beautiful?"

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over a year." "I know she's watching." "He looked right at the camera. "Hi baby, I love you."

The next night Piper and Jeff were in bed together in Piper's room.

"Jeff." She said.

"What?"

"You know John's coming back in two days."

"Yeah."

"After he does we can't sleep together anymore."

"I see." "John's coming home so it's time to put the toy away right?" He said angrily.

"No."

He got up and put his boxers and pants on. "You're just playing with me."

She got up and went over to him. "No." "Jeff… She sighed. "Jeff, I love you."

"Then be with me."

"You know it's not that simple."

"I'm not John." "I want marriage." "I want children." "You would look great carrying our child someday." "Piper Hardy has a nice ring to it." "I would never abandon you for three months to go make a movie." "If you'll let it happen, we could have a future, a family."

"I don't know what I want." "I know I love you, I know I love him." "If you think all I'm doing is playing with you then go but I'm not." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Tell me again." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you." He laid her back on the bed.

Two days later they were in Miami for Smackdown. That's where John lived. He'd moved there after his break up from Nikki Bella. Piper and John hadn't seen each other all day. They'd both been busy. Everyone was at the arena. They had about an hour before the show started. Piper went to John's locker room and opened the door. They both smiled when they saw each other. He stood up from the couch.

"Honey." She said happily.

"There's my baby." He said just as happily. They hugged and kissed. "God I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Did you bring you're dress?"

"Yeah I'll be ready to go to dinner when the show's over."

"I made reservations at our favorite restaurant." "You're coming home with me tonight right?"

"Absolutely."

"Don't forget to take your pill."

"Took it this morning."

"Good."

After Piper and Jeff finished their part in the show they went to the back.

"See ya later Jeff."

Before she could move he leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I love you." She just looked at him and smiled.

Piper and John had just gotten back to his place from having dinner. She kicked off her shoes.

"You are in big trouble." He said smirking at her.

"Yeah?" "Come and get me." She quickly went up the stairs to the bedroom. When he got to the bedroom she was waiting for him. They kissed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands went down to her ass. She moaned as he squeezed it. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her looking down at her with love in his eyes. They kissed.

A few hours later they were down in the kitchen. He was in his boxers. She was in her bra and panties. She was sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. They'd just finished having a snack. They kissed. She had her hand on his chest. She broke the kiss.

"I'm so happy you're back." She said.

"I'm happy to." "You know how much I hate it when we're apart."

"I hate it to." He picked her up off the counter. "Where are we going?"

"To have more sex." "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"We do."

As they went through the bedroom door he undid her bra. She took it off. He laid her down on the bed. She took off his boxers. He took off her panties.

"Make love to me." She said. He slipped inside her and started to move. They kissed. "Piper, god I love you so much." He said. "I love you too, oh John." She moaned. "I dreamt about this every night." He said. He went faster. "Ohhhh, John, ohhhh, my god." She moaned. "Oh Piper." He groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. "Oh my god, yes, Johnnnn." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest. His arm was around her back.

"That was great." She said.

"It always is." "The months I was away I was thinking about us a lot." "Piper, will you move in with me?" She looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Yes I will."

"Great." They kissed. "If all's going well after a few years, maybe we can, get married."

"What?" She said shocked. "John, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm just so surprised to hear you talk about the possibility of marriage." "I know that's one of the big reasons why you and Nikki broke up."

"With her it didn't feel right." "With you, it's different."

"I love you John."

"I love you too Piper." They kissed.

Jeff was in his hotel room looking at pictures of him and Piper on his phone.

" _When are you gonna realize John isn't the one for you?" He thought. "We belong together Piper." "I love you more."_

* * *

 **Who do you want Piper to end up with?**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Piper and John were having breakfast.

"I forgot how great your cooking is." John said. "This beats the hell out of what I've been eating the last three months."

"Well now that were gonna be living together you'll get home cooked meals a lot more." "Can I bring one of my dressers?"

"You can bring whatever you want." "This isn't going to be my home anymore." "This is going to be our home." "I want you to feel comfortable here."

After breakfast they were doing the dishes. Piper got a text. Her phone was in her purse in the living room.

"I'll be right back." She said. She checked the text. It read.

I miss you. – Jeff

I miss you to. I can't talk right now. – Piper

She deleted the message and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Just Jeff." "He wanted to know if I wanted a guitar lesson once we got to Georgia."

"How are the lessons going?"

"Really good." "I still mess up here and there but I'm a lot better then I used to be."

He turned to her. "I know I already apologized but I really am sorry about the way I acted before." "I was stupid." "I know you would never do anything with Jeff." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." It took everything in Piper not to break down and cry.

After they landed in Georgia, Piper was on her way to an autograph signing. Piper called Penny.

"Hello?" Penny said.

"Hi."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No." "Where did that come from?"

"Well you are sleeping with two men."

"Yeah and I take birth control and most of the time use condoms." "John asked me to move in with him."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"So that means you pick John?"

"I don't know."

"Piper you can't keep doing this." "Eventually it's gonna catch up to you." "When it does it's all gonna come crashing down."

"Now I really don't know what to do." "Penny, John told me he wants marriage."

"Get out." She said in disbelief. "He proposed?"

"No but after he asked me to move in with him last night, he said that if all went well, after a few years, maybe we could get married."

"He actually said the word married?"

"Yes he did." "I'm still blown away."

"Wow."

"I know." "I never expected that to come out of John's mouth." "Not that that's a deciding factor because it's not but still it's big."

"It's huge."

"The other day Jeff told me he wants to marry me someday." "He wants me to have his babies."

"Babies?"

"Yeah." "I mean being a mom is not something I need but I'm open to it." "I gotta go."

"Call me back if anything new happens."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Piper was walking into her autograph signing. She sent a text to Jeff. It read.

I'm heading into my autograph signing. I love you. – Piper

When Jeff got the text he smiled.

Later that night Piper was at the arena. She went into Jeff's locker room. She made sure the door was closed.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. They sat down. "How was your day?"

"Good." "Yours?"

"Good."

"Jeff, I have something to tell you." "I'm moving in with John."

"Does that mean you want to be with him?"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess that's another thing that John gets that I don't." He said frustrated.

"What does that mean?"

"I know you're frustrated with everything but what about me?" "What about me?" "Do you think I like that you're with John more then me?" "Do you any idea how much it hurts knowing you're with him every night?" "You don't stay over anymore which means we can't cuddle at night like I like." "We don't even have sex anymore."

"Sex?" "Is that all I'm good for?" "Sex?"

"I don't know Piper, is that all I'm good for because it sure seems like it." He said angrily. "You know, I can't do this anymore."

"So you're breaking it off?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Fine." She left slamming the door behind her. He picked up his bag and through acrossed the room. She find a dark corner and started bawling.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jeff had just come down the stairs of his home. His five year old son JJ greeted him at the bottom._

" _Morning daddy." JJ said._

" _Morning JJ." "Where's mommy?"_

" _In the kitchen making breakfast."_

 _Jeff went into the kitchen. Piper was standing there._

" _Morning honey." She said._

" _Morning." They kissed._

" _How's my beautiful wife this morning?"_

" _Great."_

" _How's our little princess?" He said putting his hands on her baby bump._

" _She and I are hungry."_

Jeff woke up in his hotel room. He looked beside him. He was all alone. It'd been two weeks since he'd broke things off with Piper. Other then for the show they hadn't spoken to or seen each other. Tonight at the Money In The Bank Piper and Jeff were ending their onscreen relationship.

 _Flashback_

 _Two weeks earlier_

 _It had just been a day since Jeff had broken things off with Piper so the wounds were still very fresh. They both got called into Shane's office._

" _Piper we would like you to turn heel at the Money In Bank pay-preview and turn against Jeff." Shane said._

" _Fine with me." Piper said._

" _Me to." Jeff said._

" _Are you two ok?" Shane asked sensing the major hostility between them._

" _Fine." Piper said._

" _You can go now."_

 _End Of Flashback_

Everyone was at the arena. Piper was getting dressed for her Smackdown Women's Championship match against Lana. Her phone fell off the bench. When she picked it back up it had opened to a picture of her and Jeff. She got tears in her eyes and kept on changing.

The show was going on. Piper had successfully defended her Smackdown Women's Championship. The men's Money In The Bank ladder match was going on. Jeff was in it. Piper came running down in what appeared to be helping Jeff. Jeff was all alone in the ring a ladder set up. Kevin Owens was trying to get back in the ring. Piper ran into the ring and baseball slid acrossed to Kevin knocking him into the announce table. Jeff climbed to the top of the ladder. He looked down at Piper. At first she was smiling. Then she got an evil look on her face, grabbed the ladder with both hands and tipped it over. The crowd booed as she walked to the back.

The next day everyone on Smackdown had the day off. Over the last two weeks Piper and John had been moving her stuff into the house. They just moved the last of it in. They were outside on the patio. She was sitting sideways in his lap.

"Well you're officially all moved in." He said.

"Yep." "You're stuck with me now."

"Guess what I'm having put in for us out here."

"What?"

"A hot tub."

"A hot tub?"

"Yeah, I know how much you liked yours." "I liked it to."

"Did you like the hot tub itself or what we used to do in it?" She said smiling.

"Both." He stood up with her in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To celebrate moving in together." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next night Smackdown was in North Carolina. Piper didn't have much to do expect cut her first heel promo. She was walking down the hall of the arena. The night was almost over. She got a text so she stopped to read it. It read.

I'm sorry. I'm going home after the show. Please come see me. I miss you. I wanna talk. I'm so sorry baby. Please come. I'll be waiting for you. – Jeff


	14. Chapter 14

" _He wants to make up." Piper thought. "What should I do?"_

Piper walked around for a half hour trying to decide whether to go or not. She went into the Women's Locker Room where she knew Carmella was. They were close friends.

"Hey great promo night." Carmella said. "Welcome to the dark side."

"Thanks."

"How do you like living with John?"

"I love it." "Car, will you help me with something?"

"What's up?"

"You're my girl right?"

"You know it." "Sister from another mister."

"I need you to do something for me when we get back to hotel." "You can't ask any questions as to why though."

"What do you want me to do?"

Piper and John had been back at the hotel for ten minutes. They were in their room. Piper got a text from Carmella. It read.

Piper I'm bored. What do you say to a girls night junk food fest? – Carmella

"Who's that?" John asked.

"Carmella." "She wants to hang with me tonight." "Do you care?"

"No." "Go ahead." "Have fun."

"We're just gonna hang in her room." "I might stay the night." "I'll text you if I decide to."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Like I said I don't know if I'm coming back, so don't stay up and wait for me."

"Ok." "Have fun."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

As Piper was walking down the hall she text Carmella.

Thank you. – Piper

No problem. I don't know what you're up to but just be careful. – Carmella

I will. – Piper

Fifteen minutes later Piper was at Jeff's front door. She knocked. He answered. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Come in." She went in. They hugged. He held her tight "I was upset, I'm sorry." "I didn't mean it." "I didn't mean anything I said." He looked at her. "These last two weeks I've been a wreck without you." "Please forgive me." "I love you Piper."

"I love you too." They kissed. "I'm sorry to." "I know what I'm putting you through." "I know it's not easy for you either." "I know it doesn't seem like it at times but you mean just as much to me as John does." "That's the truth or I wouldn't be here."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." They kissed. He starting kissing the side of her neck.

"I know you said we can't have sex anymore but I need you." They kissed.

"Just this once." She mumbled against his lips. He picked her up off the ground. They went upstairs.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked.

"Second door on the left."

Piper got her cell phone and went into the bathroom.

She sent a text to John. It read.

I'm staying at Carmella's. I'll see you in the morning. I love you. – Piper

She went back into the bedroom.

"I guess you have to get ready to go back to the hotel." Jeff said.

"Nope." "I have that covered." "I'm staying with you tonight." She got back in bed and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around her. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Piper was getting ready to leave.

"Here." Jeff said handing her an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A letter I wrote to you."

"When did you write this?"

"Last night after you went to sleep."

"I have to go."

"I know." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She left.

Piper went out and got in her car. She opened the letter.

It read.

 _Dear Piper,_

 _Tonight was amazing. Being able to hold you in my arms is the greatest feeling in the world. I never intended to fall in love with you but now that I have, I can't imagine my life without you. I hope you choose me. I know we could have a great life together full of love, happiness and joy. Meet me three weeks from Saturday on Biscayne Bay. I have a surprise for you and I hope you'll like it. Until the next time we're alone remember that I love you and I can't wait to be with you again._

 _Love,_

 _Jeff_

A week later Piper was in John's locker room at the arena. She was waiting for him to come back. She was finding out who her mystery opponent was going to be for her next title defense at Summerslam tonight. It was truly a mystery. No one would tell her anything. John came back and sat down next to Piper.

"How would you like to go away for our weekend off this weekend?" John asked.

"I'd love to."

"Good, we're going to the Bahamas." He said smiling.

"The Bahamas?" "Really?" She said happily.

"Yep." "I just confirmed everything with the travel agent."

"It's gonna be so fun."

"I know."

The show was going on. Piper went out to see who her mystery opponent was. She got a microphone and stood in the middle of the ring.

"So apparently I have some big mystery opponent for Summerslam." She said. "It doesn't who it is because I am better then any woman back there." "Nobody's better then Sky Mason." "Who's the woman stupid enough to step to me?" Piper was very surprised to hear Nikki Bella's music come on. Nikki got a huge pop from the crowd. She's been out for over a year from complications stemming from her neck. Piper and John had been dating two months when Nikki left. Nikki didn't like Piper. Nikki got in the ring and they had a tense stare down.

After Piper went back to John's locker room.

"Well that was, unexpected." John said surprised.

"Yeah." "How do you feel?" I know it's been a long time since you've seen her."

"I'm fine with it." "I have more important things to worry about." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Like how sexy you're gonna look in a string bikini on the beach, when we go to the Bahamas." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Thursday. Piper and John were leaving for their trip tomorrow morning. Piper was so excited but at the same time she felt guilty because she knew Jeff wasn't happy about it. She had to be at a house show in an hour. She pulled her car into an abandoned alley. Jeff was sitting in his car waiting for her. She got out of her car and into his.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." They hugged and kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Remember you can't text me at all this weekend."

"I know."

She could tell he was bummed out. "Aw, I'm sorry."

"I just wish it was us going away for the weekend.

"I know." "Just think about how to my plan my surprise while I'm gone."

"I have that all figured out."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Nice try." "You have to wave two more weeks."

"Give me a hint."

"You're gonna love it." "At least I hope."

"I'm sure whatever you have planned will be wonderful." "We have to go soon." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Piper and John were on the plane to the Bahamas.

"This is gonna be great. John said. "It's been so long it was just you and me." "No work, no fans."

"I know." He grabbed her hand and held it. She smiled.

They checked into their hotel. Their room was a beautiful suite with an ocean view. They were sitting out on the deck. Piper was looking at a list of things to do.

"They're having a luau tonight." Piper said.

"Let's go, it'll be fun." "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go swimming."

They went to the luau that night. There was a live band, fire breathers, hula dancers. One of the hula dancers came up to Piper and John's table.

"Come on, you can do it." The hula dancer said looking at Piper.

"Go for it." John said looking at Piper. Piper got up. After a few seconds she was getting how to do it.

The next afternoon Piper and John were on a private beach sitting in the sun. Piper was on her stomach.

"You're gonna burn." John said. He got up and grabbed the sunblock. He started putting on her back.

"Thank you baby." "Your hands feel really good."

"Is that all I do to you that feels good?" He said smirking.

"No there's a few another things."

"Like what?"

She laughed. "Honey you're so bad."

Later that night Piper and John were at a quiet dinner. He'd just poured them each a glass of champagne.

"A toast." He said. "To my beautiful girlfriend, the best person I know." They clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

They went back to the room.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked. He kissed her. She kissed him back. She took off his shirt. He reached behind her and un-tied her sun dress. It fell to the floor. He picked her up off the ground and they went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, got on top of her and pulled down her panties. She undid his shorts and pulled them down. He slipped inside her and started to move.

"Oh John, oh god." She moaned.

Afterwards they were laying on their sides facing each other. He was looking at her with a loving expression on his face.

"What?" She said.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am." "The day you got that flat tire, I had no idea what that was gonna start." "Or how in love I would be with you at this moment."

"John." She said smiling. They kissed.

That Tuesday night they'd just finished a show in Birmingham, Alabama. Piper and John had just got back to the room. She sat her cell phone down on the coffee table.

"Shit." "I forgot my charger." She said. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she left she got a text message. The vibration of the phone made it fall off the table. John picked it up. He couldn't believe what he saw. The text read.

Hey, can you sneak away? Just five minutes. I love you – Jeff

Piper came back a few minutes later. John had been looking at the other texts.

"I found the charger." She said.

"Jeff text you." "When I saw what he said it made me suspicious." "So I read the other ones." "Apparently you and Jeff are in love with each other and you're trying to decide between him and me."

"I can explain."

"This is I gotta hear." He said angrily.

"It's been going on for about two and a half months." "I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear." She said with tears in her eyes. "When you were gone, we just got close and it happened."

"Have you slept with him?"

"Yes."

"When was the first time?"

"The night I won the Smackdown Women's Championship."

"Do you love him?"

"I love both of you."

"No, you don't love me." He said angry and hurt with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do John, I do." She said tearfully.

"No you don't because if you did, you would never do this to me."

"No." "I love you."

"Which one of us do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! "You don't know?! He yelled.

"I don't know." "I'm sorry John, I'm sorry."

"You know what." He went into the bedroom and got her bag. "Get out."

"John."

"I don't even wanna look at you." "Get out."

"Where I'm I supposed to go?"

"Go fuck Jeff." "Just get out."

Piper left and went to Carmella's room. She was crying as she knocked on the door. Carmella answered it.

"Oh my god." Carmella said. "Piper what's wrong?"

An hour later John was sitting in the room alone. He dialed a number.

"Hey, I was hoping this was still your number." He said. "Yes it's me." "Wanna come over?" "Piper and I are, I don't know what we are." "Wanna come over or not?" "Ok."

Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Hi Nikki." He said. "Come on in." She went in.


	16. Chapter 16

Piper slept on Carmella's couch. When she woke up the next morning she text Jeff.

John knows. - Piper

How did he find out? - Jeff

He saw the text you sent me last night. - Piper

Sorry. - Jeff

Maybe it's better it came out - Piper

Did you guys break up? - Jeff

I don't know. I love you but I just need some space right now ok? - Piper

Ok will you still meet me at Biscayne Bay next week? - Jeff

Yes. - Piper

John was in the living room of his hotel room. He been awake for about fifteen minutes. NIkki came out of the bedroom.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning Nikki." She sat down next to him. "NIkki we need to talk."

"About last night?"

"Yeah." "It was nice but I was angry last night."

"I know you only wanted me to come over to get back at Piper." "Never the less, I had a great time."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." "I'm confused right now." I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know we had our problems John but I would never cheat on you like Piper did."

"I know you wouldn't."

"Dolph tried and I said no."

"I remember."

"I still care about you John." "I'm here for you if you need me." She kissed him. "I'm gonna go."

"Bye."

"Bye." She left.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Piper and Carmella were in the Women's Locker Room alone. Nikki came walking in with a big smile on her face.

"Hello." She said happily. "Hey Piper." "Fuck Jeff at all today?"

"How in the hell-

"John told me." She said interrupting her. "Right after we made love." "I got to remember how phenomenal he was in bed, and all because you're a slut."

"You bitch." Piper said angrily. She went up to her and smacked her in the face.

"Ok let's go." Carmella said grabbing Piper. They left the locker room.

Piper went to John's locker room. She walked right in and slapped John in the face.

"You bastard!" She yelled.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You told NIkki about me and Jeff!"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"I'm pissed off." He said angrily.

"If you want to sleep with NIkki to get back at me, fine." "You had no right to tell her about me and Jeff."

"There'd be nothing to tell if you knew how to keep your legs closed."

"You're such an asshole." She left.

Two days later Piper and Carmella were in her room. They were a hotel in Indiana. Piper had been staying with Carmella. Piper hadn't talked to John or Jeff. Piper and Carmella were playing rummy. Piper got a text. She checked it. It read.

Are you busy? I wanna talk. - John

"John wants to talk." Piper said.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go."

Piper went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi come in." He said. She went in. They sat on the couch. "I shouldn't have told NIkki." "I'm sorry." "I was mad."

"I just wish you would've kept it to yourself." "John, do you still want to be with me?"

"Only if I'm the only one you want to be with." "The only one." "No more Jeff at all, under any circumstances." "If we get back together, you can't be friends with or talk to Jeff."

"That's fair."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Only through texting."

"You have to choose Piper." "Do you want me or do you want Jeff?"

"I know I have to choose and I will."

"I will wait for your decision but not forever."

"I'll make it soon."

"I don't know what Jeff does for you that I don't but just remember everything we have while you're deciding."

"John, I love you."

"It doesn't mean as much when you love another guy to." A single tear went down John's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Piper said tearfully. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I want you to go."

"Ok." She left

It was the day Piper was supposed to be meeting Jeff at Biscayne Bay. She'd been staying at a hotel in Miami. She'd been killing herself trying to choose between John and Jeff. It was time to go meet Jeff. The sun was just starting to set. She was waiting for Jeff where they agreed to meet. He came walking up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Hanging in there."

"Ready for your surprise?"

"Yes."

"Ok." "I can offer you something John can't." He got down on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket.

"Jeff." She said shocked.

Jeff opened the box and a ring was inside. "I know we haven't been together that long but I know you're the one for me." He said. "You're the one I want to wake up to for the rest of my life, I want you to carry my children." "I love you with all my heart." "Piper Ann Ramsey, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Jeff." She said completely shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"I wanna think about it." "Just for a few days."

"Ok." He got up and put the ring away. "That's fine." He kissed her. "Just remember, I love you."

"I know." "I love you too."

The next day everyone was in Los Angeles for Summerslam. Piper was still sharing a room with Carmella. She'd just gotten there.

"Carmella?" Piper said.

"Yeah." She said coming out of the bathroom.

"Jeff proposed to me."

"Jeff did what?" She said shocked.

"I know."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it."

"That's why he wanted to meet you at Biscayne Bay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Take these next couple of days and really think things through." "It's time for me to make a decision." "I can't avoid it anymore." "I love them both but I can only have one them." "I just have to listen to my heart and decide once and for all." "Either way, it's gonna be so tough to let one of them go forever."

"You just have to decide who you love the most."

"I know."

Piper lost her title to Nikki that night.

Piper spent the next two days in isolation. She only went out when she had to. It was Tuesday. Piper had made her choice. That night she had her rematch and lost again. After the match she went to Shane's office.

"What can I do for you Piper?" Shane asked.

"I have a favor to ask." "It's big."

"What is it?"

"When the draft comes up next week, I want drafted to Raw."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Not only that, I wanna take somebody with me."

"Who?"

She explained the situation. "Obviously we can't all be together on the same show anymore." "If I'm going to make this work this has to happen, please." "I'll do anything." "I'll star in a movie, I'll agree to be on Total Divas, please."

"I'll talk to my dad and let him know about this." "I'll let you know what we decide in a few days."

"Thank you for the consideration." "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

After the show Piper went to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Ten minutes later Piper knocked on John's door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

They sat on the couch.

"I've made my decision." "I want you to know that Jeff proposed to me."

"And you said yes?"

"I said no." "I did a lot of thinking and I pictured my future." "It's not with him, it's with you." "I want to be with you John." "I love you." "I went to Shane and asked to be drafted to Raw next week." "I asked if I could take you with me." "I haven't gotten an official decision yet but if it's granted I want you to come with me." "Please forgive me and come with me." "We can start all over." "Just you and me." "Just to show you how serious I am." She got off the couch got down on one knee and took both of his hands. "John, will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 18

"You're proposing to me?" John said surprised.

"Yes."

"That's not how it works." "I'm supposed to propose to you."

"Well I'm proposing to you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Yes."

"Really?" She said happily and smiling.

"Really."

"Well this is the part where something is missing." "I don't have a ring."

"I'm going to get you a ring." "A beautiful ring." "Come here." She sat back down next to him. "I love you Piper."

"I love you too John." They kissed.

"I'm sorry about Nikki." "It didn't mean anything."

"It's alright." "I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

"It's water under the bridge now." "As of now we're moving on."

"I wanna stay engaged for awhile."

"We can stay engaged for ten years." "I'm in no rush."

Later that night Jeff was in his hotel room. He was completely devastated Piper didn't chose him.

 _Flashback_

 _Piper had just shown up at Jeff's door._

" _Hi." He said._

" _Hi." "Can I come in?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _They sat down on the couch._

" _Jeff, I've thought it through." She said. "I can't marry you, I'm so sorry."_

" _Why?"_

" _Deep down I know that, my heart belongs to John." "I didn't want to hurt you." She said with sorrow in her voice. "I put in a request for John and I to be drafted to Raw together." "I think it's easier if we don't see each other anymore."_

" _Are you sure this is what you want?"_

" _Yes."_

" _There's nothing I could say or do to change your mind?"_

" _No." "I'll never forget what we had Jeff but, this is goodbye, forever."_

" _I'll always love you."_

 _Piper kissed him on the cheek and left._

 _End Of Flashback_

Two days later Piper was at the arena for a house show. She'd just got there and got called into Shane's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Piper, hi." "Sit down." She sat down. "I've talked it over with my dad." "He's granting your request."

"Yes." "Thank you Shane." "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said happily.

"There's one little catch."

"What?" "He'll only grant it if you'll be a cast member on the upcoming season of Total Divas."

"Tell him he's got a deal."

"Ok." "This is your last Smackdown event then." "After tonight you and John get on a plane to New Hampshire." "We'll miss you two."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Shane."

Piper stopped by the Women's Locker Room to see Carmella. They hadn't talked in a few days. All Carmella knew was who Piper chose and that was it. Carmella was alone.

"Hi." Piper said.

"Hey." "How are you and John doing?"

"Great." "There's a few things I haven't told you yet."

"You're pregnant?"

"No." "John and I are engaged."

"Engaged?" She said shocked. "Where's your ring?"

"I don't have one yet." "I proposed to him."

"You proposed to him?" She said confused.

"Yeah." "I wanted to show him how much he meant to me." "What better way to do that then to propose."

"When's the wedding?"

"We don't know yet." "Carmella, John and I are leaving." "We're being drafted to Raw."

"Drafted to Raw?"

"John, Jeff and I can't stay on the same show." "It's to awkward." "Tonight's my last Smackdown show."

"What about me?"

"We'll have to settle for Skype and I'll see you at all the co-branded pay-per-views." They hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to but you'll see me on Total Divas in about six months."

"You're gonna be on Total Divas?" "You hate reality TV."

"Yeah but that's the only way Vince would let us switch shows."

Piper went into John's locker room.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey." "I have good news." "We're being drafted to Raw."

"Awesome."

"There's just one thing I had to agree to to get it done that I absolutely hate, hate, hate."

"What?"

"You're looking at the newest cast member of Total Divas." She said sarcastically excited.

"It won't be that bad."

She sat down next to him. "I just hate the thought of letting strangers see into our private life."

"I know."

"And what if we wanna have sex?"

"The camera crew doesn't stay in the room during that."

"I know but they'll probably be listening at the door like a bunch of perverts."

"Well you can let them know how good I'm doing by moaning as loud as you can." He said jokingly.

She laughed. "John." They kissed.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

Six months had passed. Piper and John were happier then ever. She was the Raw Women's Champion and he was the WWE Universal Champion. Total Divas was airing soon. Piper was glad filming was over. She hated it. Piper had been on a ton of talk shows for it. She was in California for the Conan O' Brien show. She was driving to the studio when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey." John said. "Did I catch you before you got there?"

"Yeah I'm driving there right now."

"I miss you."

"I know I miss you to."

"It's been about a year since the last time we saw each other."

Piper laughed. "It's been four days John."

"I know but it feels like a lot longer."

"It does."

"I just want to see my beautiful fiancee.."

"So do I." "I'm almost to the studio, I gotta go."

"See you in Chicago."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Conan had just come back from a commercial break.

"My next guest is the current Raw Women's Champion." Conan said. "Please welcome, Sky Mason." Piper went out and sat down. "Sky welcome to the show."

"Thank you very much." "It's a pleasure to be here."

"You're going to be making your reality television debut very soon."

"Yes I am."

"Was it strange for you to have a camera in your home?"

"Extremely."

"How was it different from your job?"

"Well when a camera's in front of me at work, that's to be expected." "When a camera's in front of me at home, it's a little weird." "Especially if my fiancee and I wanted to get intimate."

"Well I'd hope they didn't keep the cameras rolling during that." He said jokingly.

The audience laughed. So did Piper. "No they didn't but I was always paranoid that they were gonna leave the audio from one of the mics on." "I think my fiancee wanted to kill me a few times because I wouldn't let him touch me until I walked around the whole house and made sure the camera crew didn't leave anything on." "As you'll see when Total Divas airs it's not exactly a small house so I can see where he got frustrated."

"This is your fiancee right?" They showed a clip of John in the ring.

"Yep that's my fiancee."

"You say that's your fiancee and yet, I don't see a ring."

"That's because the proposal was very untraditional." "I proposed to him."

"You proposed to him?"

"Yes." "He still says I'm getting an engagement ring."

"Thank you for being on the show Sky." "Watch Sky Mason on Total Divas on E! premiering this Tuesday."

Jeff was in North Carolina at an arena. His new girlfriend of one month came into his locker room. Her name was Kelsi. She was thirty-two. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was part of the ring crew.

"Hi Kelsi." He said.

"Hi Jeff." She went over to him. They kissed. "How was your day?"

"Good." "Come home with me after the show."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes."

"I just don't want you to feel pressured." "We agreed to take things slow."

"Well, how slow do you want me to go?" He said smirking at her.

"Jeff, stop." She said smiling. They kissed.

Two nights later Piper and John were out to a romantic dinner.

"I finally have you alone." John said.

"It's great isn't it?"

"It is." "There's a reason I wanted to take you out tonight." He took a little black box out of his pocket put it on the table and slid it to her. "Guess what that is."

"Is that it?" She said excitedly.

"Open it and find out."

She opened it. It was a sliver ring with a big diamond in the middle. "Oh my god, John." "It's beautiful."

"Let me put it on you the right way." He took the ring out of the box got up and got down on one knee. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?" "I love it." She said happily. He stood up and kissed her. "The day you become my wife will be the happiest day of my life." "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. It was kind of nice not to write a pregnancy in for a change lol. Just a fun fact. The character of "Piper" was named after my favorite Charmed witch.**


End file.
